


Hold Still

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy decided Teddy shouldn’t be the only pierced person in the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

“Hold still.”

“I’m holding.” Billy replied in an impatient growl, his hand tightening over what was his life-line at the moment.

“You certainly are.” Teddy laughed but didn’t mind; no matter how hard Billy squeezed his hand it didn’t hurt (him anyway), and he knew Billy needed the outlet, what with that needle edging ever closer to his earlobe.

“Close your eyes, it’ll be over in a minute.”

A minute that included a sting, a clenching of teeth, whitening of knuckles as he held as tightly as he could, and finally the stinging smell of disinfectant liquids. What followed next was thorough instructions as to how to treat the newly formed hole in Billy’s ear and the young man took as much of it to heart before they paid their dues and left the shop.

Billy was fighting off the urge to scratch it off.

Teddy was wondering if Billy’d ever notice he was still gripping his hand.

“It suits you.”

“It itches.”

“It’ll wear off. When are you getting your next one?”

“When I find the ‘if’ in your question.”

It was probably that annoyed look on Billy’s face that Teddy found utterly adorable that made him stop dead in his tracks. He used their held hands to make Billy face him and his free hand to push Billy’s raven-hued locks away from his forehead. Next followed a kiss over wrinkled skin, and another, and finally the frown faded from Billy’s face.

“It  _does_  look good, you know.”

“…thanks.”

“Now let’s go see what Mama-Kaplan has to say in the matter.”

Though it was said mostly in a joking manner, Teddy wasn’t surprised when Billy leaned heavily against him, face burying in his shoulder. He didn’t say anything in reply to the low string of despaired mumbles Billy was uttering into his shirt, instead simply enjoying the sound of his voice as Teddy rested his head against that mess of hair belonging to the guy he loved so much.


End file.
